An automotive global positioning system/global navigation satellite system (GPS/GNSS) with dead reckoning (DR) capability provides accuracy in urban canyons and low signal environments. Conventional mobile smart devices such as cell phones and tablets use GPS/GNSS position information for a variety of applications.
However, the accuracy of the GPS/GNSS position information provided by the smart devices can be reduced when traveling in urban canyons and low signal environments. Battery life of the mobile devices is reduced when on board GPS/GNSS is enabled, especially when the on board GPS/GNSS unit is hunting for satellite signals in urban canyons and low signal environments.
It would be desirable to implement an automotive OBD-II device capable of generating navigational information.